ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yina
No! Not what I meant at all! What I mean is, don't just rewind time everytime something doesn't go her way... I'm sorry. Please don't leave. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight! Wish me luck! I am sending the application now... Hopefully our hard work will be rewarded NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watcha I think Wachamalit left.... NightBird (talk) God Bless 22:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... At that gives the slight impression that you would leave if you could do something else on the computer... >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RIght. Anyway, I'm sorry for acting like a dick when we finished the RP. To be completely honest, I like Sister Animal more than I like Dove, and was kinda upset when everything went back to normal... Besides, if nothing's changed, then what was the point of the RP? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ... It didn't? Didn't it end with Dove returning everything to normal? And I fixed your userpage. By the way, congratulations, you made me laugh. It's quite an accomplishment. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It is when I'm depressed. -___-U But my problem is that I never want them to end. Eh, well, it's your move now. Hey, why not switch to a bigger picture of Hilaua? I have one... if you want to.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Macy. I seem to end up liking all your characters. o^_^o ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you yell at me for? TT~TT It's bad for me to like someone? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I changed it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The face I made. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Macy Because I like Witches more than Ninjas, and I think she looks cuter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What!? I'm a boy! I think like a boy! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sorry if I creeped you out.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) But... She is super cute~! ;D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Hehe! Thanky for trying to put up a pic for me. I'd put a picture of something you like, like...a husky maybe...but I'm too lazy right now to go and find one XD Slider 789 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thou art dead. So....? How are you? Any ideas on what to do next, if you'd like to do anything. We could stop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. Whatever that is, anyway. I woudln't necessary call it good, but it's not bad, either... Complicated. Anyways~, I noticed! Looks very nice! I'm trying to find a different picture for my Infobox, too... And for the upper thing, but that can wait until they take me off the "Featured User" thing. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning to do RP's with anyone else? . . ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... You should. Unless you wanna do another with me~? But that's only if you want to. Anyway, I saw. I keep an eye on the edits. I like her ^^ but you already know that. It might be a good idea to include a list of spells she uses or something. But that's just an idea. - -U ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! What is it!? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to put "..." if you think I'm going to say no. I'll do it with you. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Not at all~. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) There... I hate making the first move... > ~> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome face... Is what it is called, and that was already there... I'm looking for something to replace Trainer Red from pokemon, in my infobox. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I don't decide it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right, sorry. I get a little burnt out after going to school... Anyway! You and I edit here more than anyone else, so I can't see a reason for you not to be. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes... But no, sorry. First of all, my hair is blonde. If anything, Matt's picture looks almost exactly like I do. Otherwise, I'm looking for something awesome. And I'm very picky when it comes to awesome. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I drew a map of the places this kid goes in this book, for my independent reading project, and it was so awesome, my English teacher waved the project and gave me until the end of the year to ink it, put in notes telling the reader what each place was, and it's importance in the story, then color it. 8D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean your crush~? -Giggle- Agh, I'm not gonna tease you. All about you? What do you mean? (Found a picture~) ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well at least your girlfriend didn't dump you after a month because she never liked you in the first place. @_@ Don't do that to a guy. Ever. Or I'll find you... And slap you. Anyway, you can see it when I upload it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I sit next to her too.. And all her new friends hate me. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. How old are you...? Eleven? Wait until your about thirteen or fourteen, and if you still like him, ask him out. Why should guys always have to do it...? It's annoying... And embarassing! I don't think I should be giving you advice, though. Uh... You see the picture? It's in the box. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But it's so AWESOME. It's from my favorite manga! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer. I'm gonna make a character after someone from there, too... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Liar No one has. >o< ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) xD Yeah, well, I have a question. Wasn't Dove getting money from... Simma's parents? For her to stay there? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Magical Mary. That's gonna be her name. And she will be awesome. And pretty~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Grenades~! Did you see them~? I'm so happy~~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) On the new picture for my userpage. :D ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't know what grenades look like? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) There are others, too~! I was thinking of using these really small pudgey ones, but then I was like "NAH, NADES R BETTAH." ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Am I annoying you...? ; ^; I'm sorry... I'll stop.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ..... What? I can't derive anything from ".........." ....... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) |:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) >:[ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Cries to self- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Hesitates, then pokes Penguin. Smiles.- Made Mary~ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Is that something I should beat you up over or should I consider it a compliment? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke... You said the same thing to me about Macy, 'member? >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... Poke the Penguin? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew catches all the pieces and puts Janis back together-. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew slaps Janis and runs away, laughing maniacally- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew draws a rift in space and time with his mechanical pencil, and Janis falls through with all of her ice cream- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That's my special weapon. Why? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then! I'll change it! -Morphs into thing in picture and pulls out grenades- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew creates own world inside of black hole- >< Mine nowz. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Takes Husky in his world, throws off builing. Laughs evilly.- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Matthew makes more and proceeds to hurl them in random directions off his building- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay! -Slightly freaked out- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh-... There's nothing wrong with drinking hot co-co in the summer... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I eat icecream in the winter. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What kind? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay and okeh. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ANTIDISASTABLISHMENTTARIANISM!!! UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES!!!! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:39, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) nom teh muffin~ tank joo veri muchlee fer teh muffen an da pengeenz "Arigato Gozaimasu~" (as the Japanese might say...IDK...I only know some words, but not how to put them together D:) Muffins are seriously my favorite food ever. I dunn care if teh cupcapes ar pretier D:< I love them because ''they're ugly ~ ♥ LOL Slider 789 05:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yina! How're you? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Koo-koo-ka-chew, Ms.Robinson. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Norris drives an icecream truck.... COVERED IN HUMAN SKULLS. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I ran out of things to say... ^^; Chuck Norris fought himself and won. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd be a little disapointed, but I won't force you to do it with me. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Shudder shudder I'm fine. You? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Everyone is. I detest them... Anyway~! -Slap- ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) -Catches- >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Slider and BloodyRoses are, too. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yup. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Yina. Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki looks great -- the new skin is really dramatic! There are a couple of issues that need to be taken care of for a spotlight; *the first is that your sitenotice is 3 lines, but it needs to be no more than 2 lines for a spotlight (removing the "Important Notice!" line would fix that). *You also have some uncategorized pages; could you please categorize them? There is a list at ; I realize that some of the articles actually do have categories but some don't; could you go through and make sure they all do? *Finally I am a bit confused by your category structure; there appear to be characters in Category:Characters, Category:Fictional Characters, but others are only in Category:Articles by Watchamacalit or Category:Eos. Could you work on sorting these out so, for example, all the characters are together? I understand if you want to differentiate fan characters from the show characters but I'm not sure how you are doing that right now. In some cases I think double categorization would work. But also remember that it is possible to categorize a category. So all of the "traits" like Category:Flight/Levitation could go into one big category together, or you could put the entire Category:Eos into the Characters category if that is appropriate. This would make the wiki much easier to browse. Let me know if you have any questions about this - I'd be happy to help out - and/or when you have taken care of these issues. -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mother Wikia Thanks for submiting the Spotlight request Yina, but next time tell the Wikia that you are doing it. We are a team... NightBird (talk) '''God Bless' 19:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Paradox Sure, that sounds good. Though, while you were gone, I've had some RPs with Matthew in them. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Just give me a second to look at them... ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Very good~! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) They're awesome... You're going to use all of them? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Matthew is no longer anywhere near Washington, has a new girlfriend, and an older-sister type character. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) SAME THING!!!! And it's Aeryn. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Why? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) -Sigh- If you're really going to leave, then leave right now. I don't intend to sit here begging you to stay. I have enough on my plate to deal with, and you've already caused me a great deal of grief the first time you "left" the wiki. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Well, why not make them yourself, instead of depending on other people to make them? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No.... right now he's in a Different Dimension.. Though, I could make someone else, if you would like that..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New or old what? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) A new character for Dove. >< And yes, I did. I like them a lot! Though, you could get rid of that thing on top and just put in the personality that they're kinda stupid. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay! And I will! I've just gotta find a picture.... and think of a power... O O ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 19:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rolling rocks Wanna Rp? NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me think of a plot, and I will see the trivia right now. Also what you think of Larry being this Wikia official pet? NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Plytty What about [[Knightmare] being on a club, your character too. Things get wrong...fight! NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine... I don't want to make the character... or have the RP. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Both... and sorry. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) None of your buisiness. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha. It's interesting, I guess. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ....? I don't know how you expected me to react. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh? You have a boyfriend? By the way, it's "Beautiful", "very", "Butterfly", not however you've been spelling it. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. ^^ "Psycho"* ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You should. Unless you enjoy being illiterate and having people look at you like you're some kind of r-tard. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Like I care that a little kid is telling me to shut up. - - ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) And I'm 15, putting him in eighth grade, and therefore making him a little kid. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Isn't like he can come over my house and beat me up, anyway. Wait... did he get left back or something? I stopped having spelling class around third grade. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) .... Different by five years, appearently. It's still the same Department of Education.... But, anyway, what do you want to talk about? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Curious ^__^ Ummm miss Yina, can i ask you how to make the vital statistics table...^__^ WHO IS THIS??????? Yina 23:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)